


The one you blew out of the sky?

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: A New Kid in Town [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey meets the other suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one you blew out of the sky?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

A/N: So here's another installment, they are probably going to become a little disjointed now but I will try and put them in order on here. 

Title: The one you blew out of the sky?  
Category: Iron Man  
Characters: Tony Stark, Ravyn Blackwood, Col. James Rhodes  
Summary: Rhodey meets the other suit  
Words: 206

Stepping into the Lab Rhodey paused, then blinked and then blinked again. In front of him was Tony Stark and an unknown, he frowned and stepped forward, both heads snapping up. Rhodey blinked, the unknown was a woman, about twenty years old, around 5”8 with ice blue eyes. 

“Ah! Rhodey, just in time.” The girl went back to the blueprint in front of her as Tony walked forward to greet him. 

“Yeah, just checking in. The suit needs an M.O.T” Tony grinned before the WAR MACHINE came into the lab, via the new roof port, and was being taken to pieces by the robotic arms. 

“Ravyn, come here. Rhodey, this is Ravyn.” The girl looked up and nodded, “She was the other suit flying around New York that gave Pepper a heart attack.” 

“The one you blew out of the sky?” The girl snorted.

“Details. I’ve got a suit to work on.” Rhodey smiled and shook his head, only Tony would think of blasting another person out of the sky as details. 

“If it helps, I was about to land anyway.” Rhodey looked at the girl and nodded, it helped a lot to know she hadn’t been that hurt. “It was a weird first impression though.”


End file.
